When he leaves
by Smiley-Jammy16
Summary: See how the love blossom between Tim Riggins and Kimberley Wilson, whose known eachother for years.They go from friends,to lovers, to not forgiving eachother. They struggle to be together, despite what people say. Kim copes without Tim.Will they make it?
1. Chapter 1: She Grew Up Nice

**Chapter 1: The Girl Who Used To Be, Kimberley Wilson**

**"She Grew Up Nice"**

**The Wilson family was moving boxes inside their new house in a small town called Dillon. After years of visiting and spending their summers here Mrs. Wilson finally decided to move her children and herself closer to her side of the family, especially closer to her mother, who was getting old. Kimberley Wilson had just grabbed a medium-sized box and went inside to put it in her new room, when she came back outside she saw some guys walking towards her brother, Brian. She instantly recognized them: Tim Riggins, Aaron Carters, and Lane Wilinsky**

**"Ey yo, what's up Bri?" Lane asked cheerfully with a big smile on his face.**

**Tim Riggins just nodded to his friend without saying anything. **

**"Need a hand?" Aaron offered, catching a box in the nick of time before Brian dropped it**

**"Yeah, sure man." Brian answered, distracted. **

**"Kimmy!" A girl yelled out the window of a car that was still moving. **

**Kimberly looked to her left and smiled when she saw her best friend, Kate, waving frantically at her. She also moved here just 6 months ago and was willing to show Kim around Dillon, (since she hasn't visited for a while.) Kate and Kimberly have been best friends since they were born, they had a lot of things in common, they were always there for one another, they did everything together, understood eachother, and are practically like twin sisters. Except Kate was a couple of months older. Both of their moms were also best friends and grew up together in Dillon. **

**"Hey girly, what's up?" Kim asked, meeting her halfway.**

**"The sky, duh?" Kate answered, then laughed.**

**"Lameee!" Kim fired at her, making a face.**

**Both girls looked at eachother and laughed loudly then started grabbing boxes to put away inside.**

**The boys witnessed their commotion and just looked at them for a while as they started to walk away carrying heavy boxes. **

**"Hey guys." Kate said to them when they passed by, while Kim just smiled sweetly at them. **

**"Hey" Brian said shyly gazing at Kate as both girls walked away while the rest just nodded towards the girls. **

**"Whoa, who's that girl with Kate, man?" Aaron asked curiously his head quickly turning towards the guys for an answer.**

**"Yeah, I haven't seen her around. She's hot!" Lane added looking back at the door where both girls had disappeared to. **

**"Dude, she just moved her. And she happens to be **_**my**_** sister, dumbass!" Brian said protectively.**

**Both Lane and Aaron's face turned red but smiled guiltily. Tim just snickered, rolled his eyes, and shook his head at them. **

**"Stupid." He whispered, grabbing a box.**

**"Shut up Riggins. I bet you were thinking the same damn thing." Lane snapped. **

**Tim decided to ignore this.**

**"Well, Riggins, do you?" Aaron asked, interested in what he had to say about Brian's little sister.**

**Tim looked at each of them knowing he couldn't ignore the question.  
"Well..." He started, hesitating. **

**"I mean, s-she grew up nice. I guess." As soon as he said those words he quickly turned, grabbed a random box, and walked away before Brian had anything else to say. **

**"Psh. 'I guess'" Aaron mimicked.**

**"'Grew up nice', my ass." Lane disclosed.**

**When Kim and Kate got inside the house they noticed the hard-work that Mrs. Wilson, Mrs. Saunders and Kimberley's sisters had put in in decorating the house. They got most of the house done: living room, dining room, kitchen, and even the bathrooms. All that was left to do were the bedrooms. **

**"Wow you guys, job well done!" Kim said, looking around in approval.**

**"Yeah, it's great!" Kate chimed in.**

**A few minutes later the guys crowded the room, putting down boxes.**

**"That goes over there, and you can put that over here. Thank you, dearies!" Mrs. Wilson said joyfully. **

**"Well, that's about it, guys. The Wilson family just have to decorate their own bedrooms and then we're good." She sighed.**

**"FINALLY!" Kim exaggerated, coming to view from behind them. Kate, just right behind her, giggled. **

**"Oh hey, Annie and I are going to the store. Do any of you want anything?"**

**"You know what sounds good right now?" Lana asked.**

**"PIZZA!" Kristen and Kim yelled excitedly at the same time. **

**"Oh yeaaah!" Brian smiled, nodding in agreement.**

**All the girls were in Kristen's room chatting away, while the guys stayed in the living room, hooking up the tv. When Kimberley went to get some sodas, Aaron looked up at her from the couch, he noticed he wasn't the only one checking her out. When he turned his head to see if Tim was done hooking up the tv already he saw Tim squinting his eyes seductively and observing her with interest, obviously distracted by the sight of her. He nudged Lane to get his attention and looked from Tim to Kim then back to Lane, smiling deviously. **

**"Dude, I still can't believe that's Kim," Aaron said quietly as Kim walked down the hallway back to Kristen's room. "Football playing, dirt throwing Kim." He added slowly staring into space remembering how Kim used to be. **

**Tim scoffed. "Don't forget: aggressive." They laughed. Now it was Tim who was staring into space remembering the once a upon a time memories he had with Kim. He knew that they were really close back then when they were kids but hadn't realized how extremely close they used to be until that moment. He was saddened by the fact that they drifted away and acted as if they were strangers towards eachother, which in a way they kind of were due to Kim's few visits to Odessa over the last few years. **

**"So Rigs, what did you mean by 's-she grew up nice'" Lane asked, imitating Tim from earlier. Aaron tried not to laugh, and Brian had a serious face on. **

**"You know what I meant." Tim answered plainly shaking his head and coming back to reality. **

**"No, I didn't know what you meant. Please, enlighten me. No, **_**us**_**. Please enlighten**_** us**_**." Lane smirked pointing to Brian and Aaron making sure they too were listening. **

**Tim sighed in annoyance, he was hoping to avoid this."She grew up nice, Wilinsky, isn't that enough? What else do you want me to say about it?"**

**"Well, you can explain by what you mean by it. I mean, that's not very descriptive. You know?" Aaron acknowledged.**

**Tim sighed in annoyance for the second time that day.**

**"I can explain that!" Lane smirked, sitting up, and raising his hand.**

**"Please, Lane,**_** enlighten us**_**." Brian said speaking up.**

**"Glad to," Lane answered. "Well, I don't know about you guys but I **_**almost**_** didn't recognize Kim today -"**

**"You **_**didn't**_** recognize her, dumbass." Brian interrupted.**

**"**_**Anywaaays**_**," Lane continued, giving Brian a look. "She grew up nice in so many levels, if you get what I'm saying, huh?" Nudging Aaron and looked at Tim but went serious after seeing Brian's face. Brian was squinting his eyes at him, arms cross and looked as if he was going to murder Lane in his sleep. Lane stopped talking.**

**"Uh - well, what I mean by it, Wilinsky, is that she's different now somehow. It's like she's not the Kim we remember, you know? She's all...girl now." Tim shrugged, trying to break the awkwardness that Lane had started. "Not only that, but she's real pretty, too." He added in a whisper-like tone, which you could barely hear, except for the four guys sprawled in the living room talking about the girl who used to be, Kimberley Wilson.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback

_**Flashback**_

**"Kimberley! Are you ready yet?" Brian yelled from the kitchen.**

**"Almost, hold on! I just gotta grab something." She yelled back. "Patience brother!" She added. Brian huffed. **

**After a minute or two, Kim came running to the living room stuffing clothes in her cheerleading bag. Brian had football practice and she had cheerleading try-outs, for some strange reason she was nervous as hell. She was captain in her cheerleading squad back in New York and she had to admit, she was good. Great even. Cheerleading was one of her top 5 favorite sports, in fact it was her second favorite sport, after volleyball that is. **

**"What's up with you?" Brian asked as he drove down the road towards Dillon High.**

**"What do you mean?" **

**"Well, it seems to me like you're nervous or something. Everything all right?"**

**"Mmm...I guess. I mean, I don't know, for some reason I'm nervous about cheerleading try-outs." She answered, staring blankly ahead. **

**Brian chuckled lightly. "You? Kimberley Wilson nervous about cheerleading try-outs?" He asked looking at her but also focusing on the road. **

**"Um...yeah?" She said, looking at him with both of her eyebrows raised.**

**"Why?" He asked suddenly. "I mean, you have been cheering since God knows when. You've either been captain or co-captain in at least every cheer team you've been in. You know everything there is to know about cheerleading. I mean, schucks lil sis, if they don't put you on the team, then there is definetily something wrong with those people." He looked and smiled at her.**

**She laughed. Her brother always knew how to make her laugh, he was her confident booster. And she loved him for that. **

**After 10 minutes of driving they finally got to the parking lot near the Dillon High field where they practice for almost every sport Dillon High School had to offer. Brian and Kim both got out of the car being greeted by Tim Riggins. **

**"Sup Wilsons?" He nodded to the both of them.**

**Both Kimberley and Brian talked at the same time.**

**"Hey Tim."**

**"Hey Riggins." **

**"So Kim, you excited about cheerleading try-outs?" Tim asked her with a hint of the southern drawl in his voice. **

**She couldn't help but smile, oh how she missed that southern drawl of his. She remembered when they were still young that everytime he talked all that was obvious and what she loved to her was the southern drawl coming out of his mouth. But now it's been too long, and apparently he grew out of it. **

**"Eh, I guess so. Kinda nervous too." She answered, squinting up at him. The sun was too bright today, and it was **_**hot.**_

**He smiled, "Since when do you get nervous about cheerleading try-outs?" **

**She shrugged, suddenly she saw him pull out a card with a red rose attached to it. **

**This made the corner of her lips shoot up, then another memory entered her mind. **

*******Flashback****"**

_* Kimberley and Tim were walking together along the sidewalk, talking. Actually, it was more like Tim was walking with Kim along the sidewalk listening to her babble on about cheerleading try-outs back in California. She was eight and he was ten years old. _

_"Ohmygoodness, Tim! What if I don't make it on the team? What if I'm not good enough for them? What if..." Kim said._

_"Geez, Kim. Chill out, it's just some dumb girly thing. Ain't nothing big about it." He told her with that big southern drawl._

_She shot him a look. "Ehm...excuse me, this is big, okay? I love cheerleading, cheerleading is my life-" _

_"Everything is your life." He interrupted, rolling his eyes. _

_"I have been working hard on my jumps, my tumbling..." She continued. "If I don't make it on the team...I'm going to...I'm gonna..."_

_"Gonna cry like a little baby? Whine like a spoiled little brat who-for once in her life-doesn't get what she wants?" Tim said looking at her, an eyebrow raised knowingly. _

_Kimberley blushed, then frustration crept in, and then suddenly anger took over. She stopped walking and whipped her head looking at him, eyes full of hurt and anger. _

_"What?" He said looking back at her realizing she stopped walking. _

_With one last stare at him she ran full speed to her grandmother's house not looking back._

_"Kimberley, WAIT! I was just kidding, come on! Can't you take a joke?" Was the last thing she heard from Tim Riggins that day._

_A couple of days had passed by, she still wasn't communicating with Tim Riggins. When she heard the doorbell ring, she quickly got up and opened it not expecting Tim holding a card and a red rose attached to it nicely tied with a ribbon._

_"Uhm...uh...hey...Kim." He said slowly, not meeting her eyes. "These are for you. I just - I uhm...I wanted to say 'I'm sorry' for saying what I said to you that day. I didn't really mean to offend you or anything. So, yeah, here." He shoved the card and rose at her. "And I'm really really sorry." He quickly added finally meeting her gaze. She couldn't help but smile, taking the card and looking at it. It was a dark shade of red-orange-ish that said "I'm sorry" in blue cursive lettering. She opened it and read the messy writing:_

_"Kimberley,_

_I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad or whatever. Don't worry Kimster, you'll make it on that cheerleading team of yours in California. _

_GOOD LUCK! :)._

_-Tim-inator"_

_It was quite short but she knew that he meant it, shoot, he even added the nickname that she calls him, which is saying something 'cause he disliked that name. She also observed drawings of pom-poms ... at least that's what she thought. _

_"Awh, thanks Tim-inator!" She happily said and hugged him tight.*_

**Ever since that day they both made it their tradition that he gives her a card with a rose attached to it everytime she tries out for cheerleading. However, the tradition stopped after all the moving that the Wilson family did, with all the constant move Tim just couldn't keep up with all the new addresses. Kim took the card and read it:**

_"Kim, it has been so long since I've done this. Well, like always, good luck and I know that you'll make it on the team. Just do your best and have fun!_

_-Tim"_

**It was short but that was just typical Tim. A bit of sadness went through her, he didn't call her (or himself) the nicknames that they had for eachother. She snapped out of it, not realizing why she was upset about it. **

**"Why thanks, Tim!" She smiled and walked off to the field.**

**Kimberley ran for about 15-20 minutes, afterwards they went down to business. The coaches showed the girls the routines and cheer for the final try-outs. When it was Kim's turn to perform she found herself looking to the side across the football field, she saw that Tim had looked up observing the cheerleading try-outs and found Kimberly's gaze, he smiled. Suddenly, her heart started beating faster, feeling her palm sweat, and hands shaking she finally started to realize why she was so nervous: it was because she knew that Tim would be around watching her. **

**She was relieved that they had a 10 minute break, she was sitting with her sisters, Katie, and a few other girls trying out. They introduced themselves, and some even recognized the Wilson sisters. Their conversations jumped from one topic to another, then they were talking about Tim Riggins. **

**"Oh my God, he is sooo freakin' **_**hot**_**!" One girl said.**

**"Who?" Kim asked, dumbfounded**

**"Tim, of course!"**

**She looked over at him. Tim was just running a ball down the field scoring a touchdown and she had to admit he was **_**fine. **_**When she was younger she always had a a little school-girl crush on Tim but she knew that he only saw her as his best friend's little sister, nothing more. **

**"I'm glad I had my time with him." The girl said, whose name was Leslie.**

**This comment got Kim's attention. "What do you mean?" **

**Leslie chuckled along with Ashely (one of the other girls). "For a lot of us girls, it's a dream to hook up with Tim. Some are lucky and some are not, and I happen to be one of the lucky ones." She said grinning stupidly.**

**"Oh." Was all that Kim could get out. Kim didn't hate players but she didn't particularly like them either, they were just guys who were there and that she tried to avoid going out with. Lucky for her though, her ultimate little girl crush for Tim dissappeared a long time ago. **

**"Time to avoid a player." She sadly thought to herself.**


	3. Chapter 3: Why?

_**Why?**_

_`BRiiiiiNNNGGG! _

**"There goes the bell." Kim said to herself. It was the second day of Sophomore year and so far so good, she's already made a bunch of friends, but she was really anxious to know if she made it on the cheerleading squad or not, and fortunately today was the day she finds out. She was heading to the bulletin board when someone caught her eyes: Tim Riggins. Not only was it Tim Riggins but **_**Tim Riggins **_**with some slutty looking girl. She couldn't help but feel jealous about it and she certainly had no idea why, maybe because other than Kate (or any of her family members), Tim was her best friend, her big brother figure, the one she kept on saving whenever he was in trouble, and the person who always had time for her. But now he was occupying someone else's time. Tim looked her away and for a split second their eyes locked until the **_**other**_** girl made him face her.**

**"Hey girly, did you go look at the sign yet?" **

**Kimmy turned around and saw her best friend, Kate. **

**"Not yet, did you?" She answered.**

**"Nope, wanna go look at it together?" Kate asked.**

**"Let's go!" **

**Both girls walked up and looked over the paper that said "2009-2010 Cheer Team".**

**"AAAAHHHHH!" The girls squeled with excitement. "We made it! We made it! We made it! AAAHHH!" **

**"Yaaayyy, you guys made it, tooo!" Kristen said, and with that they all jumped with joy.**

**Tim and Brian walked up to them with Lane and Aaron walking right behind them. They all congratulated the girls for making it on the cheerleading squad, but then each guy -except for Tim- made an excuse to leave bringing along with them the other girls besides Kimberly. Kimberly and Tim walked together towards the cafeteria making small conversations.**

**"So..." Tim started. "I guess I'll be seeing you on the sidelines for Friday night games, huh?"**

**"Yepp, I'm afraid you're gonna have to see more of me with my -as you once called it- 'sick girly cheerleading uniform'." She said playfully.**

**They laughed. "They don't look too bad."**

**"Uh-huh, especially if the skirt is shorter than usual, huh?" She winked at him and walked the remainder of the way to the cafeteria.**

**Tim looked confused, "Wait, what do you mean? What have you heard?" He called after her.**

**Tim couldn't get rid of what she said out of his mind, sure there's rumors about him being involved with most of the girls at Dillon High and some of them were true, so why did he care about what Kim has heard that involved him? Why?**


	4. Chapter 4: The Kiss

**The Kiss**

**Weeks passed and Tim was getting pissed at how little time he spent with Kim since she moved back. They went to the same parties, he goes over to her house all the time, they see eachother at school (except for the times when he skips), and for Tim Riggins that should just be enough. But no, that was not enough, there was something about Kim that Tim wanted more of; a one night stand? A make-out session? Just one kiss? Just something from Kim but he couldn't put his finger on it. He knew one thing, though, and that is that Kim intrigued him, she was mysterious to him for some odd reason even though they've known eachother their whole life. Tim Riggins found himself picking up the phone and dialing a cellphone number:**

** "Hello?" The voice on the other end answered.**

** "Hey, how would you like to see Dillon **_**the**_** Tim Riggins way?" Where did that courage come from?**

** A giggle: "There's a tour of Dillon **_**your**_** way?" **

** "Mhm-hmm. You kinda know Dillon, but you don't know it **_**my **_**way." He answered.**

** Another giggle, "Is there always a Riggins way of doing things?"**

** "You know it, you'll have a lot of fun!"**

** "Promise?" **

** "Promise! Remember, I don't disappoint, in fact I have never disappointed you."**

** "Hmmm...alright, pick me up around 6-ish."**

** "I'll be there." Then he hung up and smiled.**

**6:01 came around and he walked up her front steps and rang the doorbell. A girl about 5'6 and a-half wearing a white sundress with brown cowboy boots opened the door.**

** "Hey." She smiled at him.**

** "Hi" He was so taken away by her beauty, he couldn't help but look. **

**Then Mrs. Wilson walked up, "Oh hey Tim, you and Kim going out on a date?" She asked innocently.**

** Kim blushed, "Mooommm!"**

** "Uhm...I don't know Mrs. W. ..." A taken aback Tim answered, looking from Kim to Mrs. Wilson.**

** "He's just gonna show me around town." Kimberly explained not meeting Tim's gaze.**

** "Oh, but I thought Kate already did that?"**

** "But on this tour we're adding a Tim Riggins way..." She explained further. **

** "Oh...okay." Her mom smiled a little. **

** "So, what do you wanna do first, the tour or eat?" Tim asked as they were walking to his car. **

** "How hungry are you?" She asked.**

_"Always caring about other people"_** He thought to himself. "I had a little snack before I came here." He answered her.**

** "Hm...well, I'm also not really that hungry yet, so I guess we can do the tour first," she said, "is that okay?"**

** "Sure thing." He nodded.**

**First, Tim showed her his favorite places to hang out: the arcade, The Landing Strip, and the cliff where he goes golfing. **

** "Aren't you kinda too young to go in The Landing Strip?" She asked.**

** "Well, that's what fake IDs are for." He replied, smiling.**

** "Tousche" **

** "Or if you're lucky enough to have a brother named Billy." He added.**

**She laughed, "Oh my goodness, Billy! How is that guy?"**

** "Eh, you know, still a bad influence." With that, both of them laughed. **

**Tim still showed Kim around, showing her the places that's changed since she left and the places she didn't know existed until **_Tim Riggins_** showed her. After that they went to play games at the arcade for about an hour or two, Tim got Kimberly a small teddy bear that held a heart. **

** "Here, that bear is just too...mushy..." He said trying to find the right words, he didn't want her to think that he purposely got it **_**for her.**_

** She giggled, "I'm guessing Tim Riggins doesn't do...mushy?" **

**He shook his head and laughed.**

** "Nope! Man, I'm starving," he stated, "wanna go get some burgers at Sam's Diner?"**

** "Sure, let's go!" **

**He drove to Sam's Diner ordering them burgers and fries with chocolate shake -what they used to order all the time when they were younger- he ordered it to go, for some reason.**

** "Why aren't we eating here?" She asked, curiously.**

** "You'll see."**

**He drove out of the parking lot towards Pembrook Lane, then right to White Road, and right again to Herrman Field. **

** "What are we doing here?" She asked again, now full of curiousity.**

** "We're eating here." He answered.**

**She raised her eyebrows at him. **

** "Don't worry, it'll be cool. I've eaten here a billion times, it's peaceful and relaxing, you'll like it."**

** "Whatever you say." She giggled.**

**They sat on top of his car overlooking the Herrman Field and ate their burgers in quiet for a whole 20 minutes not saying anything to eachother but stealing glances at one another. Tim was debating whether or not he should say what he wanted to say to her, while Kim's heart was beating faster than usual and was wondering why she was feeling so nervous.**

** "I like to come here to have peace and quiet, to just clear my head and get away from all the pressure and people. And plus, the views not bad either." He didn't know why he just said that out of all the people in the world, even Brian didn't even know that he comes here. Out of all the people he knew he told **_Kim_**. That's one of the things about Kim, he could tell her anything. But a few years passed, are things still the same? **

** "It is pretty, from this view, I like it. It is a good place to come here for peace and quiet, and to just think."**

** "I thought you might like it." He smiled at her.**

**5 minutes of quietness passed. Kimberly looked at Tim out of the corner of her eyes, a little bit of light was shining their way but she could not deny the fact that he was looking like a model for Vogue or what not. She was about to realize something until he stood up and walked over the driver's side and turned up the radio. Then he walked back to Kimberly.**

** "May I have this dance?" He asked, holding out his hand.**

** She blinked twice not sure if she heard him right, "w-what?" She asked dumbfounded.**

** "May I have this dance?" He repeated. "Come on, you're not gonna leave me hanging are you? And don't you dare tell me you don't dance, because I know you do. Plus, I love this song."**

**She was paying attention to the radio for the first time and realized that "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias was playing. She finally took his hand and he led her halfway to the middle of the field and they started swaying as one. Another reminder for the both of them: they always worked good together.**

** "You know I really missed you." He admitted to her, he's been wanting to tell her that and since he was putting everything in the open, right now was a good time to tell her, plus the scene was kinda romantic. This time they both looked at eachother, locking eyes, and realizing their feelings for eachother. She realized that her feelings for him never completely went away, while Tim realized that he's always had feelings for her but never really thought about it. Suddenly, their lips slowly met, soft, warm, and felt so right against eachother. Kim was about to say something when one of their phones rang, it was Tim's. **

**He sighed. "Hello?" He answered. "Right now? Why? It's like 8:30 dude! Okay, 9:30 but I'm busy! What's he thinking? Fine, I'll be there." He hung up the phone and looked at Kim apologetically. "That was your brother, apparently coach wants the team to meet up right now." He explained.**

**She nodded her head but was disappointed that this ended sooner than she wanted, he kissed her cheek and led her back to the car. None of them wanted to talk, they wanted to think about what just happened. They finally reached her house and Tim -being the best gentleman ever- walked her to the door grabbing her hand.**

** "So, uhm...I'll see you tomorrow at school." She said.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Everyone!  
I'm soooo sorry for really late updates. I'm actually working on Chapter 5, do you guys like my story? Should I continue? I would LOVE to hear all of your opinions, but please be nice about it. aha. [:

Thank You All So Much!

~Sarah3.


End file.
